Sprited Away
by zed019
Summary: Hunter x Hunter self insert. Oneshot for now.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

All over the world people were experiencing a number of missing people incidents. They named it 'Spirited Away Case', no one really knows what happens to the person and it has become common nowadays.

Where are my manners, hello my name is Zed, an eighteen year old collage student and somewhat of an otaku, I have black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 in height. I have a lean build with a bit of fat due to my lazy nature. I am a fan of games especially Rpg, over the years, my love for games took root in fantasy manga and novels.

You might not believe me but I'm one of those person who was spirited and this is my story.

I woke up feeling really really dazed and confused. I was in a huge forest and somehow I'm de-aged to my 12 year old body, thankfully, my clothes shrunk with me. Thank god for small favors.

"Woopeedodah, I'm in a dream." I said as I'm convinced that I really was in a dream.

I searched around in the forest for a sign of civilization. I later arrived at a small village who was a seemingly normal village, but when I arrived, I was greeted by some strange noise.

"Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki."

"Welcome to doki doki village quiz, now here's my question, your lover and mother has been both kidnapped, you can only save one who will you save, you have 5 seconds."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"0."

"..."

"You pass, this portion of the exam." Said the elder who gave the quiz.

"Ehh?, Doki?, Doki?, Mokona Modoki?, Kimiharu Watanuki?." I said dumbfounded.

"Ahahahahaha, well figure out on your own boya." Said the elder as she lead me to a secret passage.

I still can't believe my dream, I dreamt that I'm in the Hunter exam of the Hunter X Hunter world.

I followed the path to the mountains where the Kiriko beasts lived. There they tested me.

I arrived at the scene where a pair of Kiriko acted as a husband and wife and another Kiriko kidnapped the wife.

"Help, my wife!."

"Ehh?, your wife yeah, I could go save her but what happens when she comes back here with you bleeding." I said to the man who was dumbfounded.

"Doki Doki Quiz, is this a dream or reality?."

"Eh?."

"To heal that injury watch as the great Zed will mystify his audience, Heal!." I said as I put my palm on the wound and a green light glowed and healed the man."

"Well, wadda you know, I'm invincible in this dream." I said out loud.

"Okay okay you pass, stop creeping us out. Now father, kindly escort this person the exam site, hurry, before I loose my mind." Said the Husband before a Kiriko appeared and flew me to the exam site in the full moon.

"ET phone home?." I said to the Kiriko.

"Quiet you, I gotta get you to the exam site before I too go crazy."

Zaban City, a certain restaurant

"The steak combo please… for one." Kiriko told the cook. Something that I guessed was a key phrase to get into the exam area.

"How would you like them?" The cook asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked." Said Kiriko.

"See you later brat." Kiriko said as he ran away from Zed as fast as possible.

"Right this way sir." Said the cook as he lead me to an elevator.

I was lead to the backroom where I registered and got my number, mines 454. After that I was lead to an elevator to the underground.

Cue elevator music.

Ding.

"Hmm." I said as I scanned the competition and exited the elevator into my corner silently without Tonpa sensing me.

I saw where Hisoka turned someone's hands into a petal of flowers which was interesting and I also saw Gon's group arrive.

"Good afternoon everyone, may I have your attention?, we will now begin this year's hunters exam, I am Mr Satotz and your goal is to follow me to the next exam site, let us begin." Satotz said as he started the exam.

Statotz had a weird way of walking as we followed him.

I feeling a bit Lazy used up one of my replicated dream skill of a video game name Ragnarok online. "Increase Agi." I said as I feel it's effect now boosting my agility.

I was now able to keep up in the middle group then the first group, and I settled from there.

I comfortably performed my technique earned me strange looks from my rival participants.

"Look at that kid go." Said Gon.

"C'mon, Killua I'm not loosing to that kid." Said Gon as he speeded up followed by Killua.

"Wait!, you, the kid our age wait!." Said Gon.

"Hmm?." I said as I turned around and slowed down..

"Phew, we finally caught up, it's nice to finally have to talk to age our group, my name's Gon."

"Killua."

"Charmed, I'm Zed, I'm currently experiencing an interesting dream at the moment." I said to them.

"Ehh?, You are?, are you sure you didn't get hit in the head?." Said Killua.

"Well sure, I woke up and I can do magic." I said to them seriously.

"Ehh?, you can?, show us." Said Gon happily.

"Yup seeing is believing after all." Said Killua

"Sure, 'Increase agi'." I said as I cast them both at Killua and Gon.

"I knew he was lying... oooooofff." Killua said, but didn't notice his sudden increase in speed and crashed on the wall.

"Sugoi." Said Gon happily as he made a mini sonic the hedgehog around the place.

"Hey that's cheating." Said the contestants.

**Time skip 3 hours.**

"Welcome to the Numere wetlands home to dangerous beasts who will do everything to trick you into their stomach so I advise you to..."

"He's lying, I'm the real examiner."

"Swooosh." two deadly cards came both at Mr. Satotz and the fake instructor.

The fake instructor died at the attack while Mr. Satotz blocked the attack with one hand.

"There now, we now know who was the fake and whatnot." Said Hisoka.

"Please do be careful next time number 44, that's a warning for you." Said Mr Satotz.

"Hai, hai." Replied Hisoka

Mr Satotz then continued walking through the swamp.

I was pacing with Gon's and Killua group now, Gon insisted on it and he promised to introduced me to leorio and kurapica later. Killua advised to stay away from Hisoka who was just up ahead but then Gon realized that Kurapica and Leorio will definitely encounter Hisoka and decided to stay behind.

"What a fool." Killua managed to say as he regretted that Gon might die and there is a high chance that it will.

"I'll go check up on Killua, you go ahead." I said to him as I went back to get Gon.

"Not you too." Killua muttered.

I arrived to see Gon, Leorio, and Kurapica battered and bruised from their battle.

"Oh me, oh my." I said to the scene.

"Zed, stay away from Hisoka his dangerous." Said Gon.

"Oh, hoh, what have we got here?, another unripe fruit!." Said Hisoka as he licked his lips.

"Oh my, a boss monster has appeared, it is up to hero Zed to save the day, but hero Zed sucks at martial arts so he will have to resort to his wizard spells, this dream just got interesting." I said to Hisoka who sweatdropped.

"Hey, this isn't a dream you know." Shouted Leorio who was hysterical at my hysteria.

"Lets see, what spell?, aha, I'll choose that one from that popular video game of the tales of series, yes perfect." I said out loud.

"Well, I'm waiting." Said Hisoka as he was intrigued by this development.

"I, who stand at the full lights of heaven." I said as the animals began to flee feeling the tension in the air grew.

"Oho?." Said Hisoka surprised.

Gon and the others began to notice their surroundings.

"commands thee who opens the gates of hell." I said as sigils and glyphs now appears in my feet.

"Come forth, divine lightning!." I said as a crackle of electricity filled the air and winds were now blowing ominously.

"Hmm." Hisoka now stared licking at his lips.

"This ends now!, **INDIGNATION!**." I said as a blast of supercharged lightning strikes down Hisoka.

Hisoka who suddenly felt his alarm bells going haywire spread his nen all covering all over his body. Not a minute to soon as a jolt of massive lightning struck down Hisoka. A huge explosion could be heard from miles away.

Gon, Leorio and Kurapica was knocked back by the explosive force of that attack.

After the attack, I checked my surrounding. "Hey my mystic arte worked, this dream rocks." I said out loud.

Meanwhile Hisoka came out of the rubble worse for wear.

"Kukuku, ah, such a lovely technique, Oh, la, la." Hisoka said.

"The boss is still standing, what power, what stamina, I'm doomed." I said to Hisoka to which he just sweatdrops.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to test the applicants, so far you four passed, especially you boy who thinks this is a dream, I look forward when you will ripen." Said Hisoka as he did his magic trick and his clothes were now repaired and walked away towards the next exam site.

"That was awesome." Said Gon as he approached and tackled me.

"Oww, I definitely felt that, wait, so that means, this isn't a dream?." I said.

"Of course it's not a dream, you have been saying that for quite some time and let me tell you, it's getting old." Said Leorio.

"You mean like you?." I said in a witty comment.

"What do you mean, I'm only 18 years old, I'm the same age generation as you guys." Explained Leorio.

"Ehhhh?." Me , Gon and Kurapica shouted at the same time.

"Hardy, har, har." Leorio grumbled.

"We should probably get going." I said to them.

"Yeah, we should." Said Kurapica as we now followed the trail left by Hisoka.


End file.
